


Complacido

by Madara_Nycteris



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madara_Nycteris/pseuds/Madara_Nycteris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-------------------------------------------------------<br/>"Somos amigos y todos los hombres debemos hacer esto a veces"<br/>-------------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complacido

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pleased](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683214) by [Madara_Nycteris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madara_Nycteris/pseuds/Madara_Nycteris). 



**“¿Quieres que me detenga, Grenn?”** Pyp hizo una pausa en sus delicados movimientos sobre Grenn.

**"No. Está bien. Adelante, por favor"**

**"¿Estás seguro? Te ves pálido. Tal vez te estoy asustando, muchachote”** Pyp no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad para burlarse de él un poco, incluso ahora **“¡Vamos! Eres demasiado lento como para tener miedo de mí”**

**“No tengo miedo. ¡Soy... soy más lento que tú!”**

Pyp le había atrapado... otra vez. Sus grandes ojos brillantes estaban ahora más cerca; Grenn podía sentir el cálido aliento de su pequeño amigo en el cuello cuando se reía, y el suave tacto de sus manos en su rostro. Grenn sólo bajó la mirada.

**“Es sólo que ... estoy un poco nervioso, Pyp. No estoy acostumbrado a hacer esto. No de esta manera”**

**“No te preocupes. Somos amigos y todos los hombres debemos hacer esto a veces; es natural y tú deberías saberlo”** Pyp reflexionó en voz baja **“Por cierto, es evidente que no lo has hecho desde que llegamos aquí ... ¿No quieres hacerlo solo toda tu vida ¿o sí? Estoy de buen humor hoy, así que sólo déjame cuidar de ti”** Pyp susurró al oído de Grenn. Sus dedos eran ágiles y tan diestros en la piel de Grenn. Él continuó, más cerca. **“Además, no tienes que preocuparte. No se lo digas a nadie, pero cuando yo era un mimo, mis servicios en este campo eran muy populares entre los otros hombres de la tropa. Tengo un montón de práctica, así que no voy a hacerte daño”** Pyp agregó con un guiño delicado.

Por un momento, Grenn odió estos hombres ... Bueno, al menos le proporcionaron a Pyp la experiencia que él estaba explotando tan bien con él.

 **“Vamos. Ahora deja de hablar. Sólo relájate y cierra los ojos. Deja todo en mis manos, y cuando termine contigo estarás muy complacido con mis atenciones”** dijo, poniendo sus piernas entre las de Grenn... La proximidad fue muy bienvenida por ambos. Hizo lo que dijo Pyp y trató de relajarse y disfrutar del momento.

Esa tarde en el comedor, no sólo Grenn, sino el resto de la Guardia de la Noche no podía creer las habilidades de Pyp.

 **“Dioses, Pyp, debes ser el mejor! Grenn es el hombre más afortunado en el muro”** Halder dijo alegremente. **“La próxima vez que tengas tiempo libre y quieras mejorar tus habilidades, me ofrezco como voluntario”**

Grenn sólo rugió de risa, mientras colocaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Pyp. **“Él es realmente el mejor, pero tú tendrías que pedírselo amablemente, Halder. Este hombre es muy peligroso. Podía manejarte tan fácilmente como si fueras un gatito”**

 **“Sé que eres peligroso, cariño, pero creo que todo el mundo aquí necesita de tus servicios desesperadamente, dulce Pyp”** Satén llamó desde su silla, riendo **“¿Alguna vez has pensado en ganar dinero haciendo esto a otros hermanos negros? Grenn se ve muy contento ahora, y si me trataras como a él, yo te lo agradecería también”**

 **“Hagan una fila, muchachos. Yo voy primero. Es bastante obvio que lo necesito más que todos vosotros”** Edd dijo **“La mía no es tan larga o tan impresionante como la de Grenn, pero por favor, ¿podrías cortarme la barba y, también el pelo, como hiciste con el Uro? Se ve como un verdadero caballero ahora”**

*****

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Los atrapé! ... Pyp simplemente se hizo cargo de la barba y el cabello de Grenn. ¿Qué estaban pensando? =P  
> Espero les guste
> 
> Traducción al español de mi fic "Pleased" ... porque los fans hispanoparlantes de GoT merecemos más Pyp/Grenn


End file.
